


国境以南太阳以东

by Keamperia_Anderson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keamperia_Anderson/pseuds/Keamperia_Anderson
Summary: She was a picture in old Spanish laceAnd for a tender while I kissed the smile opon her faceFor it was Fiesta we were so gaySouth of the border down Mexico way——《South of the Border》☆CP：仏西/仏洪/荷葡/橘子华夫饼/仏米
Relationships: America/France (Hetalia), Belgium & Spain (Hetalia), England & France (Hetalia), France/Hungary (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia), Netherlands/Portugal (Hetalia), Portugal & Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. Amant(e)

弗朗西斯走到阳台之前抬头望了一眼挂钟，凌晨三点五十七分，天幕当然还没有泛起亮光的迹象。阳台藏着的酒多半都早已喝光，剩下来不及扔掉的空瓶在挨一脚踢之后哐当哐当吵起来。他退而求其次翻出了花盆后面的烟盒，一捏就瘪，看来等天亮了应当往里面再塞上几根。

  
打火机准备到位，一缕橙黄中夹着淡蓝的火星子终于燃起来。几小时前刚刚下过雨，这是夏末季节的雨，每来一场都减少一份燥热，空气里带着散不去的水珠微粒。

  
他没能因此被冷却下来。头脑中翻来覆去搅合的昏乱一片，不再是燥热却已成了闷热。若不是这份闷热，想必他不会被搅合得在接近凌晨四点钟时重新从床上爬起。现在距离他躺到床上刚刚过去不到三小时，忘了是哪个女孩送他回来，她的名字是E打头还是A打头，她可以叫艾米莉也可以叫爱丽切，不重要的事情无需记清楚。

  
身后房间里传来某种木头接合处发出的吱呀声，弗朗西斯起初吓了一跳，借着月光看过去才意识到只是家具的热胀冷缩效果。他时常产生那张床上躺着另一个人的错觉。

  
仿佛正是为了印证那种错觉而发生的，在一支烟即将燃尽时，对面树上有些不自然的响动。那棵树不知生长了多少年，或许年纪比公寓楼大得多，树干自然无比粗壮，延伸出来的树枝也很是结实。向南的最近一根树枝距离阳台不过半米。在叶的掩盖下，那响动的制造者起初还无人察觉，后来他自己暴露了，拨开繁杂的叶子向阳台又稍稍移动些。弗朗西斯最先注意到的是那一双眼睛，该如何形容呢，翠绿，蕨叶的绿，乔木的绿，橄榄的绿。随后是那一头微卷的褐发，还有那似笑非笑的表情，他以前从不会那么笑的。弗朗西斯唤着眼前人，“安东尼奥！”

  
他们处在三层楼的高度，即使失足也不会有生命危险。于是安东尼奥更加靠近了，直到那一根树枝弯折得几乎直指地面，他喊道，“接住我，弗朗吉！”

  
这时候再反应已经迟了。弗朗西斯还来不及说什么，安东尼奥几乎是向他砸过来，全身重量带着加速度的附加全部都压在他身上，他被连带地向后摔去，所幸身后不是一堆空酒瓶而是露出棉花的软垫。两人最终倒进垫子，弗朗西斯还不忘摸着胸口说你简直要吓死我，安东尼奥又笑回了记忆中的模样，拉着对方从软垫上起身。

  
这时候是凌晨四点一刻。月亮突然间以几十倍的亮度散发光芒，甚至超越阳光。弗朗西斯读出他们之间心照不宣的暗示，带着安东尼奥走进那间混杂着酒与香水味的卧室。

  
接下来一套动作仿佛流水线工程般熟练，他解开自己的睡袍，而后一件件脱去安东尼奥的衣物。感谢夏季，这项任务省去了许多麻烦。然后弗朗西斯开始亲吻，从小腹一路到喉结，中途安东尼奥被弄得喊了好几次痒，他们不得不暂歇再重新开始。印象里上一次的时候安东尼奥还没有这么敏感。弗朗西斯转而在他的胸膛左侧留下一枚痕迹，在靠近心脏的位置，甚至听得清每一次细微颤动，自己胸腔里的那东西也在颤抖，是爱亦或是生命的呐喊，爱与生本来就应当成为一体。就像他们终将变成溶于海的海，海上会升起翩翩黑凤蝶。

  
那个凌晨后来起了雾。其实空气中的水滴微粒究竟是否凝成白纱，这根本无关紧要，在弗朗西斯的头脑中那天便是起雾了，他不介意偶尔做一回唯心主义者。薄雾顺着忘记关上的阳台窗户飘进卧室，横隔在他们两人之间，安东尼奥的面容到最后都模糊不清。但是弗朗西斯还记得破晓时分的对话。安东尼奥擦拭着身上的浊白色液体，他就问，“你什么时候想出来的爬树这一招？”

  
“前些日子在书里读到过，这不，正好借机实践一下。”

  
“要是我在睡觉怎么办，你还会直接跳过来？”

  
“我就一直坐在树枝上等你起床。”

  
“瞧这说的，如果我一直睡到中午呢？”

  
“那我就等到中午嘛！”安东尼奥又笑了，“不过等到中午就不用在树枝上等了，我可以直接坐在你家门口。”

  
弗朗西斯心满意足地凑过去，送给他一个标准舌吻，这缠绵的法式吻技总算不会被人叹息浪费。显而易见，最好是再有些烛光与玫瑰花瓣洒在床单上才令气氛更佳。于是弗朗西斯下决心了，等到安东尼奥再来的时候，一定在床头的玻璃瓶中放上玫瑰花迎接他。

  
朝阳初升，弗朗西斯却拉起窗帘。缺乏睡眠的疲惫感在几番云雨过后更加暴露无遗，他是时候让自己好好休息了。头脑中昏乱的闷热早已被平息，这一觉睡得安稳，隐约感觉到安东尼奥在他的前额将那个吻轻轻归还了。弗朗西斯伸手搂住睡梦中所看到的情人，邀请对方一同入眠，将薄被单罩在两人身上。

  
他当真一觉睡到了中午，到窗帘再也挡不住阳光炽烈的时候。窗外那棵树的叶子已经走过翠绿的高潮期，即将在接踵而至的秋季走向衰亡。弗朗西斯感受着身侧一点不属于太阳的温度，气息仿佛依旧留存。

  
安东尼奥在他醒来之前离开了这里，一如往常的每次。


	2. L'enfance, en mémoire.

弗朗西斯记得那些房子，他的整个童年时期一直记得。清早校车开动后，那些房子永远是最先映入眼帘的。一栋楼，中间以近似轴对称的位置被不同颜色的墙漆劈成两半，时常会看到蓝与黄、紫与绿、白与赤，种种不相容的色泽交汇于轴对称处。  
坐在校车前排的某个男同学会跟他们大声讲：那些房子被他们命名叫别墅，可还不是要靠两家三家才住得起一栋楼！墙漆的颜色就是这每户不同人家的标志。  
弗朗西斯依旧羡慕着。那些房子每一栋都有至少三层，带着阁楼，门前庭院总是栽满玫瑰、郁金香或者山茶花，有一或两只宠物绕着精心修剪过的草坪跑跳。楼后是车库，一边一个刚好分别给两家人使用。住在那些房子里的也有他们同学，永远不用担心校车晚点，私家车司机能够解决一切。  
有次星期五下午放学回家路上，弗朗西斯远远的就闻见烤肉香气，等走近了发现是那些房子其中一栋里的两户人家在庭院烧烤。当时安东尼奥也在旁边，他们一同用力地嗅着烤肉的味道，仿佛能够直接一笔勾销晚饭前的饥饿。  
也是在那天，他脱口而出了人生中第一个梦想。“等我们长大了有钱了，就搬到这里来！”

他们住的地方后来被人命名为平房区，两条街道，绵延一百多米的距离，皆排列着清一色的平房。屋顶没有凸起，仅仅盖一块水泥预制板，远看去便是无数复制黏贴的集装箱。墙漆也不像那些房子一样有无数颜色供人选择，早在入住之前它们便已经被设计好，清一色的暗红仿佛屠杀过后干涸的血迹。周围道路旁除了寥寥几块限速提示牌再无其它，没有玫瑰郁金香，没有宠物猫狗，为数不多的车辆斜停在人行道旁。  
平房区倒是不缺草坪，只不过一年到头来草坪也不见得能被修剪一次。杂草丛生当中，无论何处都会生根的蒲公英或许是仅剩的慰藉。弗朗西斯曾经在晚餐餐桌上同父母提起过，“我们可以自己动手修剪门口的草坪么？”所收获的只是一个白眼。  
似乎是父亲回答道：“你又受什么刺激了，非要花闲工夫在这些不属于我们的东西上面。”  
弗朗西斯垂下头去，低声咕哝着，“我只是想，至少让草坪变得像‘那些房子’一样……”  
于是母亲抓住了时机，对着父亲劈头盖脸便是一通指责，而一如往常，这其中的所有内容都被弗朗西斯自动过滤掉了，只记得大意是说假若父亲再争气些他们一家也能住进那些房子云云。父亲当然不甘示弱，找了相近的指责回敬过去。每次都类似，他们的战火愈演愈烈，也将可供弗朗西斯呼吸的空间越挤越小。  
第一个碗碟摔碎时，弗朗西斯溜出了家门。

仲春时分的夜晚自然凉意满满，弗朗西斯在街道上漫无目的转到第二圈便禁不住寒意连打了几个喷嚏。那些房子附近有个钟楼，这时候钟声大约敲响九次，他尚未意识到自己不知不觉间又绕回了家附近。  
是那一抹绿提醒了他。周遭的平房全都是复制黏贴产物，但这一栋略有不同——屋前长满杂草的绿地上，赫然挺立着一棵新生的橄榄树。弗朗西斯便仿佛见到了灯塔般，欣然向那方走去。橄榄树是不久前他和安东尼奥一起种下的，树苗来自安东尼奥的父亲，他父亲则又是从某个债务人手中收到了这抵不了多少钱的东西。  
安东尼奥的卧室在背阴方向，要绕到楼后。弗朗西斯踮起脚试图敲响眼前的窗户，但高度实在还是太为难年仅九岁的他了。于是他转而拾起地上一颗被遗弃的小石子，向那扇窗丢去。一声清脆的撞击，玻璃依旧完好，而其背后浮现出他渴望见到的面孔。  
“弗朗吉，我们要去哪儿玩？”安东尼奥这时还将他当作一起出逃的同谋，似乎他一声令下，安东尼奥就可以直接推开窗户从那里翻跳出来。  
弗朗西斯摇头，张了张嘴，发出的音节所组成的话语他自己听着都嫌别扭。  
他说，“今晚我可不可以在你家过夜？”  
安东尼奥一愣，但仅有数秒，随后他迅速转头对着比自己大两岁的兄长佩德罗高喊：“你去开一下前门！——”  
“自己的事自己解决喽。”那回应闷闷的，似乎声音主人正躺卧在床铺上。  
安东尼奥只得独自跑向前门，还不忘回一嘴，“真是的，有超重要的客人来了！”弗朗西斯也跟着跑向种有橄榄树的前院，隔了一堵墙依旧清晰听得到声音。  
他们回到卧室的时候佩德罗已经搬去沙发上了，美其名曰给两人留点隐私空间。不过确实值得感谢。这是弗朗西斯第一次不正式的离家出走，而他们也都理解他不愿回去的理由。  
如果他们住在那些房子里面，此时他们应当打开最新上市的一款电子游戏；或是将刻录着流行乐的磁带放入播放器。但他们住在平房区，他们总是要依靠言语度过漫漫长夜的。安东尼奥说起了门前那棵橄榄树，现在它还没有他们两个高呢，但他坚信总有一天它能够长得比那些房子还要高，它会结出满树橄榄，有直叫人数到手软的那么多。  
然后说到橄榄的原产地，然后安东尼奥不知不觉说起了他的故乡。“那儿啊不仅有好多橄榄，还有番茄，有石榴花和康乃馨——最重要的是有大海！”  
弗朗西斯就问，那里的海和学校组织出游时候看到的海差别大吗？  
“当然大了！那里有……嗯……我也说不清，但是如果你亲眼去看你就会明白的！”  
安东尼奥开始讲他更早时的童年，讲在此端边境南方的那个国度所经历的童年，讲那些弗朗西斯不曾参与更没有机会参与的时光。弗朗西斯兴致缺缺地听着，感觉简直快要被催眠。直到对方终于想起看一眼床头的闹钟，所显示时间早已超过晚十点，遂大喊糟糕。“这可怎么是好呀！我现在兴奋得睡不着了，明天准会耽误上学……”  
“那不如我帮你入睡？”弗朗西斯脱口而出，“比如说，数羊什么的。”  
“当真？！”安东尼奥抱着枕头在床上翻滚了半圈，几乎是紧贴着弗朗西斯。“太感谢啦！”  
弗朗西斯也转了个身，现在的姿势下他能感觉到安东尼奥呼出的气息轻轻扫在锁骨处。他放低了声音开始数起来：一只羊啊，两只羊、三只四只羊……还没到变声期的嗓音避免不了尖与细，压低后竟也添了几分所谓“男人的味道”。此时此刻，他仿佛提前预见到未来自己作为少年模样的声音，想来那并不是太遥远的事。  
五十七只羊——八十九只羊——一百零六只羊——他数到第一百一十二只羊的时候，安东尼奥似乎已经睡得很沉。窗外飞驰过一辆鸣笛的汽车，隔壁人家有谁正拧开水龙头，几只不识气氛的鸟正疯狂吵叫，弗朗西斯却只清晰听见身边这人的一举一动，连带着呼吸声。这是他的安慰剂，抚平了他奔出家门后所有的焦虑、躁动与不安。  
等他们长大了，一定会一起离开平房区的。

那时是第一次，后来有了第二次第三次以至更多。弗朗西斯偶尔会产生某种负罪感，除了逃避他什么都不会做。安东尼奥的存在则恰好像是为了化解它们。当两人在一起时就把世界上所有乱七八糟的东西统统抛到脑后，他们可以一起做梦，梦里有一棵参天的橄榄树、一栋染着赤金色的三层别墅，或许还有完美到无可挑剔的一个家庭。  
安东尼奥很少说起他的父母，每次弗朗西斯来的时候那两人都把自己关在卧室不知做什么。在弗朗西斯仅有的印象中，那两人比他父母要和谐，尽管女人对男人有着几近的尊敬、畏惧，或许是因此才避免了许多针锋相对。  
只有一个夜晚，他们被门外的打骂声与惨叫声搅得即使数羊也无法入睡。佩德罗无言地站在房间门口，时不时转头看看他们、又转回去面对着那无需想象全景的场面方向。安东尼奥一直坐在床上、全身紧绷，等到两股声音终于缓缓平息时，他长舒一口气，摇晃得像即将倒下。良久，他才对弗朗西斯说：“客厅的茶几下面藏了一把弯刀，开过刃。”  
“是父亲藏的。”


	3. MAD WORLD

客厅的茶几下面藏着一把弯刀。刀柄镀着银，所刻花纹排列出远古神话与拉丁字符的形状，所见者必都认定它应当挂在墙壁最显眼的位置，再或者放到市场上卖出，为这栋平房添些像样的装修。而它被藏起来了，在开过刃后被藏起来了，安东尼奥的父亲将它藏起来，藏进茶几下的竹筐。  
安东尼奥目击了一切，那年他十二岁。木地板许久没有维修过，他将重心压上去时那些木板随即吱呀作响。隔壁人家正举行一场派对，娱乐电台频道的摇滚乐途经收音机将鼓点的震动传递至四下邻里，也稍稍掩盖了他的脚步声。男人放下擦拭弯刀的布，举起它对着月亮端详一番，光芒在刀刃上反照出的凛冽刺得眼睛生痛。  
记忆里父亲一直没有正面说起过自己的职业，如果要对外介绍，就说是经营小买卖的。但在更多时候他不会去借贷款，反而向别人放贷，再收取高额利息和强制对方还钱。  
安东尼奥总以为自己是不懂这些的，此刻，身体却不受控地颤抖起来。  
如果弗朗西斯也在这里该多好，如果弗朗西斯在，他就什么都不怕了，也不会在乎自己正蜷着身子匍匐在地板上。派对的鼓点与欢愉渐息，沙发挡住了大半光线，父亲向这边转头时并未察觉有另一人的存在。随后男人起身走进了主卧室旁的卫生间，一阵流水声传出，安东尼奥明白是时机溜回到自己房间。  
为了不弄出过大声响，他维持着先前的姿势，几乎以两膝在地板上摩擦的方式移动了数米。房间在光照无法传递到的方向，眼前尽是一片深沉的漆黑。终于即将触碰到房间门槛，却突然感觉到有双手轻轻放在自己的肩膀上。不是父亲的手，父亲的比这要粗犷许多。他转身看，房间里透出几丝微弱的台灯光，借助那点光，他仰起头看到一双与自己相似的绿眼睛。佩德罗。  
从这里到客厅之间除了沙发没有其它遮挡。他不知道佩德罗什么时候站在了那里，不知道佩德罗在黑暗中站了多久。但他知道，他所看见的，佩德罗也一定看见了。  
他想站起身，磨得红肿的膝盖几乎失去知觉。此刻夜晚太过寂静，哪怕窗外多些风的呜咽也好，身体中某个部位隐约在胀痛，他以为是狂烈的心跳作祟。佩德罗把他扶起来，进门时轻轻捏了捏他的手心，像是在说，别害怕。  
两兄弟在同一张床上睁眼等到了天明。

从此那把弯刀安分地躺在竹筐里，也悬在两人头顶。它没有再次出现在安东尼奥眼前，就那样仿佛被遗忘般地隐去痕迹，令人产生先前夜晚一切不过是梦境的此类错觉。但它是一座火山，在沉寂中蓄积力量，直到某天它将被那双粗犷的大手重启，带着所有的炽热与暴怒完成使命。它的使命便是喷涌而出的鲜红血液。  
后来，弯刀没有刺入母亲的身体；也不是安东尼奥的，也不是佩德罗的，不是父亲自己的。  
那具身体属于一个拖欠了父亲债务的人。那个送来橄榄树的人。  
在六月初。那年安东尼奥十五岁。

弗朗西斯不想再去回忆那个夏天，究竟是什么样的蝉鸣扰乱着什么样的嘲讽谩骂，写着什么语句的大字报贴满了课桌与黑板。学校疯了，整个世界都疯了。  
不明白为什么安东尼奥还做得到和那些冲他翻白眼的人打招呼。弗朗西斯只知道自己也被连带了进去，安东尼奥是“杀人犯的儿子”，弗朗西斯就是“杀人犯的儿子的朋友”。这些他都不在意，本来和班里大多数同学也仅限于点头之交。但当家长也开始联名给学校写信要求安东尼奥退学的时候，他觉得这不能再忍耐了。那些家长，想必都属于男人戴着手铐被押过街时在一旁指指点点的人群。  
“可是这又和你有什么关系！”他喊道，“人是你爸杀的，又不是你，他们凭什么写这种信？！”  
“没有办法啊……”安东尼奥抬头望了望教学楼，手里的汽水即将见底。  
“反正还有三个星期就毕业了，之后最多也就是换一所高中的问题——不过，但愿学校能先让我毕业吧。”  
弗朗西斯还试图说些什么，打断他的是一阵溅水声。橘子汽水从天而降般，在重力加速度的作用下远胜过雨滴。两人此时相隔有些距离，弗朗西斯的位置在射程以外，橙黄色汽水的目标靶心显然是安东尼奥。时间仿佛被刻意删去数秒，仅仅一瞬，这晴空万里之下，他全身湿透得比刚从倾盆大雨中跑出来更甚。  
头顶上方传来肆意狂放的大笑。循声看去，四楼某间教室窗户里探出几个剃了平头的脑袋，其中一个伸手来回挥动着橘子汽水的空瓶，剩下的注意到目标靶心在朝自己看，便纷纷比出所学会最粗鄙的手势来挑衅。接着，挥瓶子的人蓄足力，松开手，将塑料空瓶几乎是砸了下去。  
“小心！”  
话语比动作要先迸出。弗朗西斯以他有生最快的冲刺速度，把安东尼奥往自己先前的位置方向拽来。空瓶摔在石板路、轻弹起又落下，同橘子汽水印记构成一出闹剧的背景。  
世界疯了。

弗朗西斯没能等到和安东尼奥一起毕业，也没能赶上去火车站送别。那一家人离开得并不大张旗鼓，甚至可以说没有让任何人察觉他们的行踪。当弗朗西斯后知后觉意识到时，门前种着橄榄树的平房早已空空如也。  
好似一年到头的时间在此已经迎来了终结。  
弗朗西斯进入了另一所高中，离原本的学校更远，身边同学也没有多少考上的。他就那样在几乎完全陌生的环境里度过了一年，平淡无奇的一年。尽力和每个人至少不交恶，加入了几个社团，记住了年级里半数以上同学的名字。但无论如何努力，他始终感到自己与周围人之间存在着一层薄薄的隔膜，好像安东尼奥的离去也从他身上带走了什么似的。  
当他再度回忆起那些“什么”，他发现其中一部分应当命名为“告别的能力”。他经历的第一次真正告别在悄无声息间降临，从此以后，再也无法轻松说出一句Au revoir。面对告别只得赋以无声。

又是夏季夜晚，距离他的生日——也是国庆日——还有不到十天的样子。是个周末，弗朗西斯在远离城区主干道的街上闲逛。两盏路灯间相隔五六米，月光挡在浓重云层后面。人行道旁停的车不多，他继续向前走，隐约听见其中一辆发出轻微的震颤。四下里没有亮起的车灯，他当作是粗心的车主忘记关上引擎，如果有办法提醒对方就好了。  
于是弗朗西斯凑近了些。那是一辆白色甲壳虫，毋庸置疑，他忘不掉有关那辆车的一切。他站在车窗前，正逢另一辆车前灯全开的轿车缓缓驶过，前灯自然也照亮了甲壳虫的车内。不到两秒钟，但他确信，自己看到了。  
不是什么鬼引擎的问题。  
车后座有两个纠缠在一起的人，其中一个被压在车门上，只露出半个肩膀和发丝的影子。弗朗西斯发誓自己在前十六年的人生中从未见过这个影子。  
而另一个，垂头看向身下人的、上半身一丝不挂的、正在喘促气的男人，他也发誓自己绝不会认不出。  
毕竟那是他的父亲啊。  
即将十六岁的弗朗西斯已经明白了这副情景意味着什么。  
恍若置身梦境。头脑中划过闪电的瞬间，他已经全部理解了曾经安东尼奥目睹那把弯刀时的心情。  
街道重归黑暗，他终于意识到什么似的不再呆愣于原地，转身仓皇而逃。一口气跑回平房区，冲进家时几乎要虚脱。他反锁上卫生间的门，对着水池干呕了许久，最终眼前洁白的瓷砖也丝毫不见变化。他将水龙头拧至最大，喷涌而出的水花溅湿了衣袖。这些徒劳之举无法冲去任何污浊，他还是固执地开着，幻想假若能够直接借此溺死该有多好。  
全世界都疯了。

期末考试结束，弗朗西斯的每门功课都是将将踩着及格线通过。成绩单被他锁进了储物柜里，空着手回家，似乎也没有人在意。只是他发觉自己无法再直视父亲的面容，明明木讷又缺少表情，在那辆白色甲壳虫里怎么就展现得出男性最丰富的情欲，甲壳虫的后座好窄，真是辛苦他折叠起身体缩在那一方空间。  
国庆日过后，弗朗西斯也正式迎来了十六岁的人生。他向父母谎称要参加学校夏令营，离家大约两周时间。父亲竟破天荒地抢先同意，还给了他一笔路费。这便是相当于在证实，白色甲壳虫里发生的一切都并非梦境。弗朗西斯只想逃离，越快越好。  
下午三点钟出门，不知不觉间双脚便迈向街对过平房的位置，直到在门前草坪上与陌生男孩迎面相撞，他才幡然醒悟，这早已不是安东尼奥的家了，他不能再像从前般奔过去、拾起一颗石子扔向楼后的窗户问，“我可以在你家留宿吗——”  
草坪上也找不到橄榄树。他的记忆里没有这个断点，或许橄榄树是在一夜之间便消失的。缺了鲜血来浇灌，橄榄树自然要慢慢枯萎……  
他只得继续往前走。走到了火车站。  
目的地应当是很清晰的，不被拘束在坐票上书写的目的地、某座南方小城。在列车飞驰而过的梦中，他向更南边走，直越过国境，越过一座山，去到安东尼奥的国度，让他们在阳光之下、在那个五彩斑斓的世界重逢。  
看，他也疯了。


	4. Parce que c'est l'été.

弗朗西斯本以为自己不会在眼前的旅馆停留超过半分钟。  
如果不是天色已晚，如果不是面临着露宿街头的风险，如果他不是一个连正经身份证件都拿不到的未成年，如果不是门口张贴的大字报广告太过诱人，他该与这家旅馆擦肩而过。  
但此刻他别无选择。没有足够的钱，或许也没有更多的时间。看着小巷中缠满红砖墙密密麻麻的常春藤，他决定一试。  
他提着行李走进去，在这儿，他将第一次遇见伊丽莎白。  
起初弗朗西斯没意识到前台有人，环顾空荡荡的门厅，不自觉怀疑起这是个陷阱的可能性。他试探性地伸手一摇门边铃铛，响声带着点沙哑。霎时间柜台后几乎噌的一下冒出来一个脑袋，女人的脑袋，卷发是深褐色的，上边别着花儿。弗朗西斯又走近了看，她的绿眼睛里还蒙着一层水雾，被吵醒后不久的人都这样。  
他觉得自己应该开口问，却被她抢了先。  
“小鬼，就你一个啊？”  
没什么好气，显然把他当成了带着女友来黑旅馆开房后肆意浪荡的那些家伙的同类。  
“是的，只有我。”弗朗西斯答复她。对方的语调没怎么令他不愉快，或许是他已经无法感受到什么叫作不愉快了。  
她倒也痛快，摆出一手交钱一手交货的姿态让他先交押金。钞票递过去，一串两把黑钥匙被拍在柜台上。“最后一间空房。感谢运气吧。”她说。  
不到半小时后她又敲响了他的房门，仿佛是为无聊的刁难而来。这年弗朗西斯的身高早已开始抽条发芽，半个脑袋的距离令他不得不稍稍低头才能够与她对上视线。  
“鉴于你是头一个来这儿的、独身一人的未成年小鬼，我得再给你个忠告。”她耸了耸肩，“晚上别随便出门。今晚是个特例，当然，如果你有毅力住到明天的话就会意识到这点。明白？”  
“明白。”弗朗西斯忽然记起一点无用的礼节，于是补充道，“晚安，女士。”  
她愣了几秒，僵硬地回了另一句话。那是弗朗西斯听不懂的语言，但他推测，她或许也在说晚安。  
并且后来她就没有再叫过他小鬼。  
她改用弗朗西斯称呼这位唯一的未成年住客，而他叫她伊丽莎白。

他曾经疑惑为何那间旅馆里听不到高跟鞋的尖锐声音。至少伊丽莎白在旅馆里多半时间都不穿鞋，她赤着脚踩在潮湿的（或许还有滋生霉菌的）地板上，因为这个，连简单的走动也像是在起舞。据说有一本书里写到吉普赛人常常赤脚行走。难不成她是吉普赛人？他还没有问过她来自何处，她的法语显然掺杂了本地人当中不会有的口音。但又似乎，在她亲自说起之前，没有什么问的必要。  
不知不觉，弗朗西斯在旅馆已经住了三天。白昼里旅馆是寂静的，他几乎只听得到自己的一举一动。房间里没有桌子，有可供充数的床头柜。于是他把床头柜上面垫高，拿出行囊里的纸笔在那地方给窗外景象画起了速写。一段残缺的水泥墙、疯长的藤蔓、浓郁的蕨类植物，只是没有花，一朵正盛开的都找不见。伊丽莎白头上别的却就是鲜花，几乎每天一换——究竟从什么地方弄来的，这个她也没有说起过。她在弗朗西斯眼中逐渐成了一个被层层包裹的谜团。  
夜幕降临后，谜团便显得更加曲折离奇。墙壁的隔音效果几乎等同于零，弗朗西斯在晚上听到过婴儿的嚎哭、猫的嘶叫、男人之间的拳脚相向，还有女人在层层撞击之下的浪叫。最后一种使他意识到，这仍是梦魇的延续，这些声音永远会在他耳边描绘着白色甲壳虫与相关的一切。  
奇怪，他却依旧没有选择离开。在夜晚他折磨着自己，等到了白天，一切似乎又回归原处。

这一晚的声音有所不同。相邻房间中的声音几乎尽数被楼下附近的械斗掩盖住。全是金属之间的碰撞，听不出热兵器。弗朗西斯隐约明白了一些，当初伊丽莎白的忠告——“晚上别随便出门”。  
他躺着用枕头挡住耳朵，竟这样产生了困意，又在械斗声渐息时猛然转醒。好吧，如果她以为一句忠告就能彻底把他拦在房间里，那真是低估了他。至少对于这些他应当拥有事后知情权。  
弗朗西斯穿过没有电灯的窄楼梯，走到一楼。装修摆放都还完好，看样子旅馆内部没有受到波及。左手边是个书架，零零散散放着几本杂志；右手边是沙发椅，伊丽莎白就躺坐在那儿，脚上穿了一双人字拖。她的牛仔裤已经脏到看不出原样，格子衬衫袖口有撕裂的痕迹。在她的整张脸上沾了不少血。  
她也注意到了弗朗西斯异样的目光，一抬手，故作轻松对他说：“别误会——这血不是我的。”  
他差点以为她会把那解释成红颜料。  
伊丽莎白换了个姿势，翘起腿，又坐直了些。“我说过晚上不要随便出门。”她以玩味的目光看向他，“你没有听忠告。”  
“抱歉，只有当充分了解它的合理性之后我才会服从。”弗朗西斯说。  
“合理性——不久前的动静你听见了吧——那些还不够？”她的语调一时上扬一时又向下坠，仿佛醉酒。气氛忽然变得死寂，浓郁的蕨叶味道泄进门厅。  
还是伊丽莎白自己打破了沉寂。“那群人隔三岔五就要来上一架，鬼知道他们怎么想的。我这地方离两条巷子的交汇点挺近。天然的战场。目前我还算能保证旅馆的安全——不过也就限于旅馆里面啦。外面是别人的地盘……”  
这时候呆愣在原地一言不发未免显得不合情。思索片刻，弗朗西斯走到柜台旁，从纸巾盒里抽出两三张，递给伊丽莎白让她清理清理别人在她脸上留下的血迹。后者沉默地用它们胡乱抹了几番，语言似乎意犹未尽，于是片刻后她又说：“这整个地方就像被抛弃了一样，没人在乎。”  
她别过头去。头上的鲜花竟然完好如初，依旧那么粉嫩。  
一切都是不真实的，或许吧，都是不真实的。

后来弗朗西斯又在旅馆里住了一星期多，期间有两个夜晚发生了械斗，影响不大。七月接近尾声，某个下午伊丽莎白喊他到楼后去一趟，不指明原因，只告诉他“请你帮一个忙”。  
旅馆背面的红砖被漆成白色，令他不禁回想起那些房子，那些一体双色的别墅。在这堵白墙上则挤着大大小小几个喷漆涂鸦，其中最大的（依照弗朗西斯的审美，也是最丑的）正在被伊丽莎白用刷子覆盖一层新的白颜料。他问这是做什么，她说这堵墙本来是允许在上面随意涂鸦的，只不过她有个附加要求——必须涂得好看。为此她不惜斥资给他们示范究竟什么是“好看”的标准。  
“所以才找了我来？”  
“我看过你的画，打扫房间的时候看的。那群人要是能有你一半的水平都谢天谢地了！”  
弗朗西斯收下了这番褒奖，从伊丽莎白手中接过那几个喷漆罐。他设计了倒放的玫瑰图案，茎部尾端连接着一个王冠。由于颜色种类不够用，玫瑰花瓣与王冠的主体都是红色，玫瑰茎与王冠外层的点缀则使用了金黄色。  
大约傍晚时分，涂鸦完工了。伊丽莎白似乎早就等着犒劳他，在她自己的房间里。她这时换上了一袭白裙。柜台后面有一扇小门通向房间，桌上放着两个高脚杯，她正为它们斟上红酒。  
“不错的图案。”见到他之后她这么说。  
“还得感谢您给了机会。”  
“别用‘您’那一套，拜托。”她把酒杯推到他面前，“早就想讲了，最好也别喊我什么‘女士’。我今年才二十二，你信？”  
这可不由得我信不信。只是二十二岁实在不像适合独身一人经营旅馆的年龄。弗朗西斯在心里回答过后，举起酒杯抿了一口。这是他初次尝试喝酒，味蕾上蔓延着莫名其妙的苦涩，或许他要等些时间才懂得人们为何喜爱酒。  
他索性直接将面前的液体当成水，一口接一口往下灌，无心去考虑什么优雅与否的问题。  
“当初你究竟怎么想得到来这个鬼地方？”伊丽莎白突兀地问，“我忘了，或者你还没有说。”  
他的确没有告诉过她，但现在或许是个时候借酒讲过往。于是他讲了父亲、讲了那辆白色甲壳虫，甚至说到安东尼奥和院子前栽种的橄榄树。伊丽莎白静静地听着，不打断。  
然后他注意到伊丽莎白右手似乎攥紧了什么东西，当他即将喝完那一杯的时候，伊丽莎白摊开右手，掌心被硌出了几条红印，中间赫然躺着一个玲珑的彩漆木雕耳坠。那耳坠被做成王冠型，红底配金边，正与他在后墙上的涂鸦相同。  
“看到你的涂鸦之后我就想起了它。”伊丽莎白摇晃着耳坠上方的细绳，将它放在橙黄色灯光的中心，就像几乎每个珠宝店里都会做的那样。  
“是你做的？”  
“如果真的是倒好了。那时候我学了整整三个月，还是学不会究竟怎样才能刻出这么小巧的东西。只能找店家去定做。结果那个人收下之后一天也没戴过。我就想啊，果然，他来自那么远的北欧，肯定没办法跟这个潮湿又闷热的地方握手言和。跟我也一样。”她的神色有些怅然，说着看似毫无关联的语句。  
下一瞬却又笑起来，全然醉醺醺的模样。“像个笑话。还好，现在它又回到我手里了。还好。”  
红酒瓶不知不觉间已经倒空了，看来她的酒量也不怎么强大。弗朗西斯想道，不到一瓶就能让她醉成这样。  
他也不知道她所说的“那个人”究竟是何方神圣。在他还来不及挨个解开时，她身上的谜团又在以指数层级增长。她站起身时不小心踢倒了椅子，这似乎是对于她还未被与世界割裂开的一项证明。

伊丽莎白穿过那道小门，从柜台下面搬出一台满是灰尘的录音机。放入磁带，按下按钮，随后探戈舞曲的旋律溢满了整个门厅。  
“来吧，我们跳舞。”她说。  
弗朗西斯踩着录音机中时不时卡顿的鼓点走过去，他肯定也有些醉了，醉得不知天高地厚。他不记得自己有学过跳探戈或是其他什么舞步，他的四肢，却仿佛已被刻入写好的程序般，在她的引领之下依照韵律与她贴合而再分离、凑近而再疏远。是不是谁曾说过探戈只能同最亲密的人一起跳，可他们此前素昧平生，弗朗西斯来到这间旅馆不过十一天。为什么，为什么他们仿佛读得懂某种感应，为什么都产生了瞬间可抵永远的错觉。  
分不清的责怪就统统推给夏季好了。  
小巷中依旧寂静，所幸录音机的杂声足够撑起一出不至冷清的舞蹈情景剧。小提琴的演奏愈发急促，如果这变成一部影片，情感渲染升华已经快要完成了。最终来到高潮部分，这时候弗朗西斯应该紧搂住伊丽莎白。  
然后她凑得更近了，双唇几乎贴到他的脸颊。他闻见饱和的红酒气息。  
也打破了他理智中的最后一根弦。  
他闭上眼低下头去，应和着她的索求。  
弗朗西斯有设想过自己的初吻会是在何时何地，或许是在一间教室的角落，或许是一排储物柜旁，或许是一条花园中的长椅上。无论在哪一个可能性当中，他都不曾预料到如今：自己像蝴蝶徘徊在一间旅馆昏暗的门厅中央，和着劣等音质的探戈舞曲，吻向眼前这个身份不明的比他大六岁的女人。感应到灼灼目光，他睁开眼，看见她的褐色发丝与绿眼睛——  
……仿佛在透过它们看见另一个人。  
可是伊丽莎白眼中的绿要更深沉些，不是橄榄绿，不是蕨类植物的绿，而像秋天的湖。她眼中的绿来自这座小城以外的地方，与这整个国度都格格不入。等式是无法成立的。  
他感到悲哀，并非为了转瞬即逝的探戈与吻，也并非因为那或许再也寻不见的橄榄绿。他感到悲哀，是因为在这个时刻意识到，她与这座小城的一切都不过只是他为自己寻找的慰藉。或许她也一样。他必须抓住些什么以充盈内心的空虚，而这份空虚的形成，便是从前一年的夏天开始。  
舞曲进入下一个八拍，唇间的温度终于开始褪色。  
这不是出于爱，甚至连情欲都算不上。他们只不过是在向彼此索取，寂寞与孤独使人发了疯。一切拥有和未曾拥有的，一切苍白的和绚烂的，都要抢过来填入心中那片永远得不到满足的荒漠。旋转，共鸣，然后离去，或是死去。  
而在这段故事的末尾，弗朗西斯选择了离去。

第十二天一如既往地是个晴朗日子。清晨刚过三刻，弗朗西斯已经走出旅馆门口，带着为数不多的行李。他特意选了这样的时间点，以图躲开和伊丽莎白告别。  
常春藤在这几日间疯长，已经占领了小巷两侧的几乎每一寸墙壁，简直要将此处变成中世纪古堡：公主被诅咒了，过路的旅人离开后就永远无法返回，否则将与她一同坠入地狱。毕竟他只是旅人，不是会心甘情愿为谁而死的王子或骑士。  
走过转角处，他不由得偏头看向那留着玫瑰与王冠的白墙。旅馆另一侧栽种了几棵古树，伊丽莎白就站在那下面朝他望来。瞬间之内他们的视线的确交汇了，而她一动不动，他也留下了最后的沉默。  
一场非正式的无声告别。

暑假结束再开学时，弗朗西斯已经变成了一个很是受欢迎的男生。他留起了胡子，在下颌处淡淡的一圈；度过变声期的嗓音磁性又不粗鲁，似乎天生适合用法语念出每一句浪漫。他开始收到女同学的情书，和男同学一起放学后留在操场踢球，对于人际交往变得游刃有余，短短几个月内就从不起眼的透明人跻身年级人气榜前十。  
弗朗西斯依旧没有被圈入小团体，不过交到了几个关系亲密的朋友。除了和他们一起组建足球队以外，男生们偶尔也会分享些“禁果”。夏天里他们躲进空调房，打开电视放起从音像店谎报年龄才租到的碟片，一边欣赏屏幕里两个胴体的纠缠，一边津津有味分析着准备投入实践的技巧。那些碟片里的画面有时是一男一女，有时则是两个男人——这样的通常会被男生们当作喜剧来看，弗朗西斯却逐渐意识到后者比起前者更能激起兴趣，这吓了他一跳。像是看着自己在生长成一株奇异的植物、与同伴们都不一样的植物。  
两年后，弗朗西斯如愿离开了这座伴他十八年的城市，奔向新世界——巴黎——新天地的生活中。期间他没有交过任何女朋友，或许是自从意识到自己的“不一样”之后，他便认定，这份不一样代表着“不可以轻易和女孩交往”。  
坐在开往巴黎的列车上，弗朗西斯瞥见路边的别墅群，和那些房子简直如出一辙。他于是不自觉地在别墅群间寻找着是否会有一栋被漆成赤与金，然后眼前浮现的便是两个男孩、说是当年的他与安东尼奥也未尝不可。  
安东尼奥。这个生疏又熟悉的名字在齿间碰撞着。对于安东尼奥的现状他完全是一无所知，在这个年代，通讯尚未进入急速腾飞的阶段，毫无准备的告别似乎就意味着永不再见。当无数个疑问句涌出，弗朗西斯才察觉，他已经这么久不曾想过和安东尼奥有关的事情了。


	5. Erizo de mar y castaña

霍兰德说了谎。他的生日在四月，到明年那时候他才算真正成年，在此之前他永远只能算作幼稚的未成年小孩。未成年和成年之间隔着多么宽大的鸿沟，他明白所谓成人并非一夕之间就走完了蜕变，对他而言，整个过程是在“十八岁”过后数天甚至数个月内才得以完成的。

出产自RMU公司的限制级同性录影带还停留在电视屏幕上定格的影像。霍兰德此刻甚至没有心思去细究这一切的因果逻辑，他只知道，上一秒佩德罗还坐在自己身边、两人观看这部据说在圈子内很出名的“新手教程”录影带，而下一秒他们就双双倒在床上、他的手正在一点一点解开佩德罗的衣服。平心而论，这间屋子实在是缺乏合适的氛围，至少作为录影带的场景绝不会有观众买账。他盘算着下次可不要把佩德罗带来自己家了。

此前他们已经做好充足的预习，他们熟悉对方从掌心到喉结、然后是嘴唇和乳首。佩德罗曾经从他的尾椎处一路爱抚至脖颈，再让他也重复相同的动作，于是那之后他明白了佩德罗比他更敏感、更怕痒。

而进入对方身体这是头一次。佩德罗曾经问他的年龄，他信口答道自己今年十八，毕竟也没有途径去查证，他尽可以说自己是晚上了一年学。霍兰德说了谎，但现在这个无伤大雅的谎言是值得的。

头发完全散乱开，刘海不规则地搭在前额，被汗水粘结到一起。在十五摄氏度的室内，他们开始迅速灼烧升温，那根东西也随着温度与欲望一同膨胀。霍兰德觉得是时候闯入，果然太缺乏经验，他忘记润滑扩张而是直接挺进去，一下子撑开缝隙。佩德罗背对着他，他只听到几声闷哼与喘息，但没有叫停——这是先前约定的一部分，不喊停便无需停止。于是霍兰德继续依着直觉与本能，在佩德罗体内毫无规律地冲撞。

只可惜霍兰德不会讲情话，不是不擅长，是根本学不会。他本可以加入些语言作为调味剂，例如夸奖那双绿眼睛或是小麦色的肌肤，从而让升温与灼烧更加疯狂。但他不会、做不到，只得在两人重新面对面时以亲吻代替一切。

等到这一场交欢结束，佩德罗还赖在床上不起来，而后竟直接睡了过去。不知是疲倦到什么程度。霍兰德见状，想着对方一时半会很难醒来，于是走进浴室、准备去冲个冷水澡。

水珠如雨滴般滑过头顶又沿着躯体的线条滚落，在滴答滴答声中他逐渐与现实世界重新接轨。今天是十二月二十九日，还在圣诞假期内，再过两天便是进入千禧年后的第一次跨年。而距离他与佩德罗相识已经过去了一年多，自他们最初的吻也已经有六七个月。他却始终是未成年人。时间如此以一个接一个把戏，将两人的距离在不知不觉间推进至无路可退的地步。

霍兰德擦拭着发端水珠回到房间里，这时候佩德罗依然没有睡醒。电视屏幕保留着那部录影带在高潮过后的图像，他们完成了一次失败的模仿，并且要将这段关系连同往后的所有都锁成秘密。他从橱柜最顶层藏的烟盒中抽出一支，点燃后吸了几口，注视着轻飘飘的一缕白烟雾旋转上升。

* * *

“听说我哥哥和你哥哥去年就在交往了哦？”少女偏着头问道，语调中丝毫没有不自然的迹象，仿佛只是在询问今天的作业。

贝露琪这么冷不防一问，倒是把安东尼奥给吓着了。他停住脚步在短短几瞬内回忆了两家人相识来所有可能当作证据的迹象，最终也只能勉强回答她：“或许吧……”

他还有另一句想说的，例如“你哥什么时候铁树开花懂得谈恋爱了”，或者“你哥那个臭脾气，佩德罗他真忍受得了？”但是想了想，这些话不太适合当着贝露琪的面讲出来，于是他统统收回心里。两人走出教学楼的正门，向初中部方向走去。

距离安东尼奥一家搬来撒丁岛这里已经有三年。起初他们本是意图回到家乡，却不料那地方已没了他们的立足之地，只好在横渡一半的地中海后登上了这座有着无限秀丽风光的岛屿。他们住下后大约三个月，贝露琪一家也成为了这里的新居民。两家的成员结构几乎惊人地相似——独身女性带着孩子们。于是还不等真正见面，安东尼奥和贝露琪已经抢先在街坊闲谈中认识了彼此。

后来有一次，他们提到离家出走这个话题。安东尼奥讲了从前弗朗西斯在夜晚造访他家的事，用“当时的一个好朋友”作代称。然后轮到贝露琪，她问，不经父母同意就跑出门算不算离家出走？安东尼奥说这在广义上应当算。贝露琪说，那我离家出走过一次。

“那时候……好像是搬来这里的前一年。半夜我爸爸喝醉了，回到家里先是摔东西然后又开始打人，妈妈被他打了，还有路卡……路卡被他推到柜子角上，撞到了这里。”她用手比着右眼到眉梢之间的位置，“等他终于离开，我就带着路卡跑出家门去找医院……最后还是留了疤，不过好在，没有太伤到眼睛。”

他记起来，贝露琪的弟弟，路卡利，总是用刘海将右眼全部挡住。原来是因为这个。

贝露琪说完这一番话，他没有在她脸上瞧见预想中的忧伤，反而是如同松了一口气的释然。

后来他们就结成了小小的同盟关系，不如说这样两个人、在这样的地方，没有同盟是几乎生存不下去的。同盟还有另一位成员，名叫费里西安诺，是三人当中唯一的本国人——而非本地人。据他说，自己出生在罗马，有个双胞胎哥哥，尽管兄弟俩在小时候就分开了。

那次费里西安诺对他们说，“假如你们认识了我哥哥，肯定会喜欢他的！虽然现在我也记不得多少了，但他真的是个很好、很好的人！”说着张开双臂，意思是，“有这么好”。

三个人在一起的周末，有时候是骑自行车，有时候则是坐电动自行车在岛上四处闲转。那年电动自行车刚起步发展没多久，费里西安诺家里便很快到手了一辆，不知是从何处弄来的。安东尼奥坐在驾驶位，身前是费里西安诺，后座上是贝露琪，载具的时速不比观光电瓶车快多少，却足够让他们收获一波接一波好奇的目光。

时间在迎面带着海腥味的风中流逝得如此之快，日复一日的阳光照耀下，三年过去了。费里西安诺十五岁，贝露琪十六岁，安东尼奥十八岁。他们的兄长，霍兰德和佩德罗，则分别是十九岁和二十岁。

正巧，当安东尼奥和贝露琪走到初中部时，费里西安诺也刚好走到门口。他手中还拿着来不及收进书包的演讲稿纸，他被选作年级代表要在即将到来的毕业典礼上演讲，为此一直在练习，今天和两人说的第一句话也是与此相关。

“我觉得我做不到啊！”语气里带了些撒娇的意味，“老师说背词已经没有问题，但是他让我站在台上手脚不能乱动！——那样的话，我就什么都说不出来了！”

“别怕别怕，我俩可以陪你练习，要相信自己呀。”贝露琪揉着比自己稍矮的男孩的头发，特别注意了避开那桀骜不驯翘起来的一缕。

安东尼奥不顾两人汗淋淋的皮肤，直接挽起贝露琪空出的右臂，仿佛突然被提醒了什么似的，说：“我们高三年级有毕业舞会呢，就在下个月！贝露，你不是说过到时候要当我的舞伴？”

“如果按礼尚往来这么算，两年后我的毕业舞会上你也要来参加。”她开玩笑般地，“可是那时你就在巴黎了，对我而言不划算。”

于是他也咧嘴笑着说，如果你愿意，到那时不论我在哪儿都会回到撒丁岛来和你一起跳舞。他避开了她的视线，因为那是个无从得知是否将实现的承诺。

贝露琪或许永远无法理解，为何他对巴黎怀揣着如此大的执念。——只因为无论在哪个国家，涌动的人潮最终都要汇聚到中心点，这世界上的特大城市每天都在为相遇与重逢搭建舞台。如果去了巴黎，或许就能再次见到弗朗西斯了。

* * *

最后一次是在那不勒斯的某间旅馆。这时候霍兰德已经二十一岁，佩德罗二十二岁。

仿佛比此前任何一次都更加用力般，霍兰德感觉得到，身下这人几乎是带着几分哀求地请他入侵。当他缓缓扩张插进去时，佩德罗在他的后背留下数道通红的抓痕。

他们接吻，深深吮吸彼此的味道，脸颊上整片湿润分不清究竟来自汗或是眼泪、抑或是房间里每一寸空气中凝结成的雾。事后霍兰德照例走进卫生间冲澡，头发擦不干就回到卧室，水珠一路从发梢滴落，应和着窗外雨点的嗒嗒声。七月初的地中海气候竟下起了小雨。

雨云使下午五点半的天空变得阴沉，天色甚暗，卧室却没开着灯，仅有从卫生间门缝内泄露出的一丝光。光所触及的地方，映着一双绿眼睛。这次佩德罗不像以往在事后倒头便睡，而是穿好了衣服坐在床铺边，背对着霍兰德的方向。

落地窗玻璃上还贴着数张广告单，整个房间里劣质空气清香剂的气味仍未散去。佩德罗见是他来了，放下手中的翻盖手机：“刚刚安东尼奥回消息了，说不打算来找咱们。”

“那样更好。”霍兰德重新换上在做爱之前脱掉的衣服。本来只属于两人的旅行加入第三人就怎么看怎么违和，更何况他与安东尼奥从来没有融洽相处的时候。也真奇怪，两张几乎完全相同的面孔，怎么只有其中一张令他看了便无端烦躁。安东尼奥在巴黎也好，回了撒丁岛也好，总之都与现在的他们无关。

霍兰德坐到写字台旁边，再次抽起了烟。佩德罗依旧面向落地窗一动不动地坐着，像在履行某样古旧预言。他凝视着佩德罗的背影，想象那双眼睛此刻的模样，还有眼角旁的泪痣，每一样都令他喜欢。

他假装望向那双绿眼睛。

他望着那双眼睛。

那些藤蔓植物皆在热烈地奔向死亡，正如它们曾经于潮湿晦暗中疯长一般。嫩绿枯萎了，又在枯萎之前为他留下一片色泽不明的海洋。

他甘愿溺亡在海中。不顾视野里打破了冷色调平衡的数抹鲜红。

风携裹着火药味席卷入街巷的每一栋建筑，构筑起封锁线，将他们困在脚下的方寸空间，无处可逃。

佩德罗又凑近他耳边，似乎说了些什么，却转瞬被淹没在枪弹呼啸的声潮中。

他恳求对方再重复一遍，得到的回答仅有呼吸声，先是急促的、幅度极大，在未察觉的某一点突然回归了寂静。寂静持续不长久，那些无关紧要的枪弹声与火药味继续填充四周。

但他的世界似乎瞬间变得空荡荡。

或许明日一早的新闻便会出现，例如“意大利那不勒斯发生恐怖袭击案件”类似的报道。而这些都已经与他无关了。

此时距离那场雨、那场性爱、那个背影，只过去了不到二十小时。


End file.
